Don't Jump
by Allie Salvatore
Summary: Talvez Sam pulasse. Fanfic random dos infernos, sério.


**Disclaimer:** Supernatural não me pertence. E isso inclui, infelizmente, Sam e Dean. Don't Jump é do Tokio Hotel.

**Avisos: **Sem noção e universo alternativo. Wincest sutil. Tentativa fail de angst. Então é drama ^^

* * *

_Para a Helly, porque quando ela ouviu a irmã cantar para ela Don't Jump ela não pulou. _

* * *

**Don't Jump**

_On top of the roof  
Em cima do telhado  
The air is so cold and so calm  
O ar é tão frio e tão calmo  
I say your name in silence  
Eu digo seu nome em silêncio  
You don't want to hear it right now  
Você não quer ouvir isso agora_

Samuel fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente o ar poluído. Do alto do edifício o ar era gelado, e o silêncio profundo parecia aguardar o momento de sua morte. Mesmo que a rua estivesse barulhenta e iluminada, lá me cima ele estava alheio à tudo isso. Alheio as pessoas que passavam apressadas à noite querendo voltar logo para casa. Alheio aos barulhos de buzinas, e a assaltos e a pessoas que morriam. Ele logo morreria também.

-Dean, me desculpe.

Seu murmúrio parecia um grito, ecoando para a noite escura e vazia. A vista dali de cima era tão emocionante, e ao mesmo tempo era tão aterrorizante. Não importava mesmo que Dean não tivesse chegado. Ele não queria que o irmão visse ele morrer. Não queria que o irmão se sentisse culpado quando a culpa era toda sua. _Culpa._

_The eyes of the city  
Os olhos da cidade  
__Are counting the tears falling down  
Estão contando as lágrimas que estão caindo  
__Each one a promise of everythin  
Cada uma, uma promessa de tudo  
__You never found  
Que você nunca saberá_

Deixou que as lágrimas que transbordavam de seus olhos caíssem. Abaixou a cabeça, dando mais um passo à frente. Era o culpado por toda merda que lhes acontecera. Era culpado de Lúcifer ter saído do Inferno, era culpado de Castiel ter arriscado a vida infinitas vezes. Era culpado do fato de Dean não ter fé em mais nada.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, que tremia devido a seus soluços. Chorava cada vez mais alto, até que fosse um lamento doloroso e solitário ecoando na noite mortal. A escuridão espreitava, esperando o momento em que o homem tomaria coragem de pular. A morte cálida e sedutora, estreitava os olhos impaciente, soltando silvos agudos através do vento morno e convidativo, enquanto Sam relutava em aproximar-se mais da beirada.

__

_I scream into the night for you  
__Estou gritando na noite por você  
__Don't make it true  
__Não faço isso real  
__Don't jump  
__Não pule  
__The lights will not guide you through  
__As luzes não irão te guiar  
__They're deceiving you  
__Elas estão te enganando  
__Don't jump  
__Não pule_

Ergueu a cabeça, deixando que o vento batesse contra seu rosto e resfriasse o traço molhado e quente que as lágrimas faziam. O vento açoitou seus cabelos castanhos, como se os afagasse e, por um momento, ele se lembrou de Dean.

Se lembrou daquela vez que deitara com o irmão por ter tido um pesadelo, e dormira abraçado em seu peito forte. Lembrou-se da vez em que Dean ficara acordado a noite toda com ele no hospital feito um homem, mesmo tendo apenas oito anos, e fizera com que ele se sentisse mais forte. Daquela vez no hospital, o louro segurara sua mão, e sussurrara a noite toda que as coisas ficariam bem. Daquela vez, graças a Dean, ele sobrevivera.

Nem Dean podia salvá-lo dessa vez. Ele fizera essa escolha por si só e nada iria fazer com que ele mudasse de ideia. Era a sua escolha. O fim da sua vida. E o mais velho não tiraria essa sua liberdade de escolha.

Em um ato de loucura mórbida, riu sarcástica e irônicamente, de uma maneira que não expressa alegria.

_Don't let memories go  
Não deixe as memórias irem  
__Of me and you  
Sobre eu e você  
__The world is down there  
O mundo está lá embaixo  
__Out of view  
Fora de vista  
__Please don't jump  
Por favor não pule_

Dean corria. Seus músculos doíam, ele ofegava e sentia pontadas em seus pulmões, mas não parou. Corria sem parar, rápido, meio cambaleante de bêbado. Chegou à entrada do edifício alto e olhou para cima. Conseguia destacar a forma de Sam no topo, aproximando-se cada vez mais perigosamente da beirada. Xingou alto, apertando o passo. Não haveria tempo. Haveria tempo. Teria de haver.

Quando foi empurrar a porta para entrar viu que estava trancada. Xingou, já sentindo as lágrimas queimarem seus olho, enquanto procurava nos bolsos algo para arrombar a fechadura. Não encontrando um mísero objeto pontiagudo, socou o vidro na altura da mão, sem nem mesmo se preocupar com os machucados que isso lhe causara. Passando a mão sangrenta pelo buraco, girou a fechadura do lado de dentro, abrindo a porta.

_You open your eyes  
Você abre seus olhos  
__But you can't remember what for  
Mas você não consegue se lembrar pra que  
__The snow falls quietly  
A neve cai silenciosamente  
__You just can't feel it no more  
Mas você simplesmente não consegue mais sentí-la_

Entrou em um tropel, com as lágrimas embaçando sua visão. Tinha que ter tempo. Tinha que ter tempo. Não conseguindo avistar os elevadores, correu pelas escadas. Caindo, tropeçando os próprios pés. Sangrando. Tinha certeza que cacos de vidro haviam penetrado fundo em sua mão devido à dor aguda, mas, naquele momento, ele não se importou com a dor dos machucados. Ele era forte, uma dor física qualquer não o pararia. A única coisa que importava naquele momento era Sammy.

Sam encarou o nada, secando as lágrimas de seus olhos. Seus pensamentos vagavam para um plano que nem ele mesmo conseguia alcançar. Deixou que sua mente passeasse por entre as ruas que frequentara, por entre as suas lembranças. Mas ele não queria se lembrar, porque dentre essas lembraças haviam lembranças tristes. Haviam lembranças do pai, e de Dean. Haviam lembranças de uma vida que ele quisera ter, haviam sonhos e desejos. Haviam planos que foram jogados fora.

E agora a única coisa que lhe sobrara era a dor.

_Somewhere up there  
__Em algum lugar lá em cima  
__You lost yourself in your pain  
__Você se perdeu em sua dor  
__You dream of the end  
__Você sonha com o fim  
__To start all over again  
__Para começar tudo de novo_

Inspirou profundamente o ar, tinha cheiro de morte. Seu coração batia mais e mais rápido conforme ele se aproximava da beira do prédio. Sua respiração ficava mais rápida e profunda, fazendo com que mais ar chegasse à seus pulmões. Era engraçado, não, como seu corpo reagia à morte lhe levando mais formas de viver?

Sentia-se entorpecido pelo cálido sussurro da morte que o guiava para seu fim. Sentia-se impulsionado a pular. Mas então, pensou.

O que ganharia com a morte? Alguns dias no inferno e depois o que? Ele sabia que se morresse, Lúcifer o traria de volta mesmo. Gemeu irritado, lembrando-se de Lúcifer. O maldito. Se não fosse por aquele anjo idiota e ciumento, não estaria ali, no topo de um edifício à espera de sua morte. À espera da coragem para morrer. Sabia que era Lúcifer que estava fazendo isso com ele, impedindo-o de pular. O anjo renegado não ganharia nada com sua morte. Apenas atraso. E não era aquilo que ele queria, era?

_I scream into the night for you  
__Estou gritando na noite por você  
__Don't make it true  
__Não faço isso real  
__Don't jump  
__Não pule  
__The lights will not guide you through  
__As luzes não irão te guiar  
__They're deceiving you  
__Elas estão te enganando  
__Don't jump  
__Não pule_

___Don't let memories go  
Não deixe as memórias irem  
__Of me and you  
Sobre eu e você  
__The world is down there  
O mundo está lá embaixo  
__Out of view  
Fora de vista  
__Please don't jump  
Por favor não pule_

Dean estava exausto, seus músculos protestavam contra o esforço e ameaçavam parar. Caiu no chão, batendo o rosto contra o piso frio da escada. Seu corpo relaxou, mas seu coração batia forte, implorando-o para continuar. Sua cabeça mandava que ele parasse, mas seu coração gritava desesperado, destruído, para que ele prosseguisse. Ele não podia ficar apenas ali, com o rosto pressionado contra o chão gelado. Sam precisava dele.

_I don't know how long  
__Eu não sei por quanto tempo  
__I can hold you so strong  
__Eu posso te segurar tão forte  
__I don't know how long  
__Eu não sei por quanto tempo_

Por um momento, acreditou mesmo que podia ficar lá deitado para sempre. Desistiu e não se importou mais. Porém seu coração estava desesperado, quebrado em infinitos pedaços que não seriam reconstruídos. E ele perdeu a fé. Mesmo que chegasse à tempo, Sam iria pular. Então, por que tentaria? Deixou que as lágrimas saíssem em torrentes e seus olhos verdes se fecharam enquanto ele chorava. Os soluços que escapavam de sua garganta seriam de cortar o coração de qualquer um, se tivesse alguém lá para ouví-lo.

_Just take my hand  
__Só pegue a minha mão  
__I'll gave you the chance  
__Eu lhe darei a chance  
__Don't jump  
__Não pule_

Pensou em todas as coisas pelas quais haviam passado. Pensou nos sorrisos, nos abraços; nos beijos que trocaram, cúmplices de um amor proíbido. Pensou em cada vez que Sammy dormira em sua cama por ter tido um pesadelo e em todas as vezes que passou em claro por causa do irmãozinho. Pensou em cada palavra não dita, mas expressa através de olhares e gestos. Pensou em quantas vezes tiveram a oportunidade de dizer "eu te amo", mas que jamais tinham aproveitado. Pensou nas brigas que, por mais de dolorosas, foram necessárias para que amadurecessem. Pensou em cada vez que chorara por ele, como naquela vez que vira como seria o futuro se ele dissesse não. Pensou em como doera ver Sam ser possuído pelo Diabo. Pensou em como seus lábios eram suaves, mas desesperados, quando estava com saudades. Pensou em seus olhos verdes, um tom mais claros que os seus próprios. Pensou em todos os sentimentos confusos que tinha sentido por Sammy; o amava como irmão e, ao mesmo tempo, o amava apaixonadamente. E não amava somente seu corpo alto e seu sorriso de covinhas. Não. Amava sua alma mutilada, que fora corrompida cedo demais. Amava o jeito que seus olhos brilhavam, revelando para o mundo sua profundida emocional. Adorava seu jeitinho contido e romântico, que criara apaixonadamente utopias em que vivia feliz e livre. Amava sua simplicidade e seu desejo de subir na vida. Amava a forma com que um cachorro, um maldito animal, podia fazer com que ele se sentisse bem.

Naquele momento, seu corpo obedeceu sua tentativa de se levantar e ele correu escada acima, pelos últimos degraus.

_I scream into the night for you  
__Eu grito na noite por você  
__Don't make it true  
__Não torne isso real  
__Don't jump  
__Não pule  
__The lights will not guide you through  
__As luzes não irão te guiar  
__They're deceiving you  
__Elas estão te enganando  
__Don't jump  
__Não pule_

Abriu a porta, que levava para onde Sam estava. Ali, onde ele se encontrava, não era possível ouvir os soluços de Sammy. Não era possível ver a dor nos olhos do mais alto, enquanto seus pés o levavam mais adiante. Não era possível ouvir os sussurros perdidos do irmão, enquanto ele lhe pedia desculpas que jamais seriam ouvidas. Não. Ali, de onde ele estava, só era possível ouvir os uivos do vento que era soprado pela morte, vindo das profundezas do inferno. Ali só era possível sentir o vento cálido envolver seu corpo fazendo com que ele mesmo desejasse avançar. Ali só era possível sentir que a morte se aproximava sorrateira e silenciosa, deixando o ar mais difícil de respirar e entorpecendo os músculos.

Dean correu na direção do irmão, com as lágrimas escorrendo os olhos claros. Ainda tinha tempo. Samuel virou-se lentamente, encarando os olhos do irmão profundamente. Por um momento, trocaram um olhar. O loiro, suplicante, abriu os lábios e deixou que palavras desconexas saíssem de lá, enquanto ele chegava cada vez mais perto. O outro ainda estava perigosamente perto de pular.

O mais alto viu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto machucado do irmão e sentiu um aperto no peito. Não iria fazer aquilo, porque não fazia sentido. Se Dean o amava, então tudo estava bem. Era o que importava. Aproximou-se dele, saindo de perto da beirada do prédio.

O louro deu mais alguns passos, ficando tão próximo do irmão que podia sentir sua respiração quente em seus lábios entreabertos. Seus olhos se fecharam e ele abraçou Sam, que apoiou a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço. A voz rouca e embargada do moreno preencheu seus ouvidos:

–Me desculpe.

Os lábios de Dean tremeram quando ele sussurrou:

–Nunca mais faça isso Sammy. Nunca mais.

–Ta.

O louro piscou algumas vezes, acariciando as costas do irmão delicadamente.

–Dá próxima vez Sammy, que você for se jogar de cima de um prédio me avise.

–Por quê? –ou outro murmurou.

–Porque se eu não conseguir te impedir, eu pulo no seu lugar.

_Don't jump  
__Não Pule  
__And if all that can't hold you back  
__E se tudo isso não puder te fazer voltar atrás  
__I'll jump for you  
__Eu pulo por você_

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **eeeeeeeeeeca. Eu não gostei. Principalmente do final. Mas fazer o que, me obrigaram a postar _QQQQ enfim, reviews mesmo que não tenha gostado ^^ E... mais alguém acha que o final da música Don't jump deveria ser "I'll jump **with** you" ao invés de "I'll jump** for **you" ? Porque não adianta nada você pular no lugar de uma pessoa, ela vai se matar depois que você fizer isso de qualquer jeito.


End file.
